Forgotten past
by MoonLight shadows 3434
Summary: continues after Love to pain summory inside its a cross over with Vladimire Tod and The House Of Night
1. Rememboring and terror

_**so this is placed a year after Love to Pain and **__**Zoey thought being a Vampyre Priestess was hard now she learns that Neferet is still alive. And her bilogical father has come back and she learns more about Kalona then she ever thought possible. can she resist the temptation of Darkness again or will it come to claim her as a servent? And now she has to face her path, and have to think through as she keeps hearing a strang song play over and over a dark tune. will she be able to handle it all?**_

**Zoey**

**I looked around and felt memories come back, it was one year since the issue with Kalona being under a spell cast by the queen of darkness herself. I sat there thinking about my childhood, I remember my past and the pain I was caused as a child. It was weird thinking back on my childhood I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "LET GO OF ME!" I pushed the person away only to find Kalona standing there. I looked at him "are you ok?" I nodded "ya I am fine, just tired I guess. I felt Kalona's arms around me "I think you're lying, something is how u mortals would say 'eating away at you' am I correct?" I looked him in the eyes and with a soft sweet smiles I kissed him. "I am fine Kalona, I gonna go take a nap." I broke his embrace and went to my room. When I got there I closed the door and sighed. I looked at my ipod, maybe some music will calm my nerves. I laid down and put the head phones in my ears. I hit play and a song I didn't recognize it :**

_Sixteen moons, sixteen years_

_Sixteen of your deepest fears_

_Sixteen times you dreamed my tears falling falling through the years….._

_Sixteen moons, sixteen years_

_Sound of thunder in your ears _

_Sixteen miles before he nears_

_Sixteen seeks what sixteen fears_

_Sixteen moons, sixteen years_

_Sixteen times you dreamed my fears_

_Sixteen will try to bind the Spheres_

_Sixteen screams but just one hears….._

_Sixteen moons, sixteen years_

_The Claiming Moon the hour nears_

_In these pages darkness lives_

_Powers bind what fire sears….._

_Sixteenth moon, sixteenth year_

_Now has come the day you fear_

_Claim or be claimed_

_Shed blood shed tear_

_Moon or sun- destroy, revere_

**I dropped my ipod and ran from the room. I was scared "Zoey?" I looked over at Neferet as she stepped from the shadows. "what do you want bitch?" I stood there as she smiled at me "Zoey you seem like you're a bit freaked out, is something a matter?" I looked her in the eyes "why should I tell you? I don't trust you at all and how the fuck are you still alive?" I looked at her as she disappeared back into the shadows.****When I got down stairs I saw Kalona "Zoey are you ok?" I looked him in the eyes "no I am not." I felt Kalona's hand on my shoulder I looked at him "you can tell me" I sighed "I ran into Neferet" his eyes widened and he looked behind me.**

**Kalona**

**I looked behind Zoey and I saw her, Neferet stood in the door way smiling at us. "hello Kalona." She walked towards us "Neferet, how did you survive?" I felt Zoey press herself closer to me as Neferet came closer. "Kalona, I am not here to kill her now. But I will be back later on, enjoy your time together. Because one day it will be gone." She disappeared and I felt Zoey's tears on my chest. She was crying for some reason. "Zoey are you ok?" she didn't answer me I picked her up and carried her to our room. I laid her on the bed and she looked up at me and smiled. She looked over at her little music player and picked it up. She did smething and I heard a song start to play :**

_**Sixteen moons, sixteen years**_

_**Sixteen of your deepest fears**_

_**Sixteen times you dreamed my tears falling falling through the years…..**_

_**Sixteen moons, sixteen years**_

_**Sound of thunder in your ears **_

_**Sixteen miles before he nears**_

_**Sixteen seeks what sixteen fears**_

_**Sixteen moons, sixteen years**_

_**Sixteen times you dreamed my fears**_

_**Sixteen will try to bind the Spheres**_

_**Sixteen screams but just one hears…..**_

_**Sixteen moons, sixteen years**_

_**The Claiming Moon the hour nears**_

_**In these pages darkness lives**_

_**Powers bind what fire sears…..**_

_**Sixteenth moon, sixteenth year**_

_**Now has come the day you fear**_

_**Claim or be claimed**_

_**Shed blood shed tear**_

_**Moon or sun- destroy, revere**_

**I looked at her "do you know the song?" my eyes were widened, I did know the words. Just not as a song "yes I do, but it's a poem not a song. Where did it come from?" she put it down and looked me in the eyes. "I don't know, I picked it up earlier and pushed play and the song started playing." I played the song again and copied it down, I left the room and found her friends sitting there, the looked over at me. I knew they still didn't trust me. I set the piece of paper down "what is this Kalona? A written promise that you will leave and never return." Her guardian's humor was not very appreciated to me. "No it's a poem, I want you to figure out what it means." The red one picked it up "were did you get this?" the poet asked me? I looked at her "it was on Zoey's music player and she heard it and now she is freaked out." I looked at him and she picked it up. "I will take a look at it." I turned and walked from the room after thanking her and headed to the temple.**

**When I got there I knelt before the statue of nyx and started praying. ****'Kalona' ****I looked around "yes my goddess what is it" her voice echoed off the walls. ****'Kalona all I can tell you is something drastic and terrible is coming. You must protect Zoey at all costs.' ****Her voice faded and I stood, what was she speaking of did it have anything to do with the poem? I left and went back to my room to make sure Zoey was ok. At times i was confused on why Nyx wasted her time on me. I was after all a fallen warrior, hardly worth the time of a Goddess.**

_**the song is called Sixteen moons i forget who its by i got the idea to use this from a book series called Beautiful Creatures its a good read as far as i know. well anyways enjoy more from my series.**_


	2. her visit

**Jack**

**I sat there with Damien and Karmisha as we tried to decipher the poem Kalona had left us. None of us knew where he got it or what to do. "I think the first line of every verse means like time, maybe sixteen years ago something happened." Damien said and we looked at each other. "its possible" Karmisha said I turned to Damien " maybe your right and I picked it up and started to read it aloud:**

_Sixteen moons, sixteen years_

_Sixteen of your deepest fears_

_Sixteen times you dreamed my tears falling, falling through the years….._

_Sixteen moons, sixteen years_

_Sound of thunder in your ears _

_Sixteen miles before he nears_

_Sixteen seeks what sixteen fears_

_Sixteen moons, sixteen years_

_Sixteen times you dreamed my fears_

_Sixteen will try to bind the Spheres_

_Sixteen screams but just one hears….._

_Sixteen moons, sixteen years_

_The Claiming Moon the hour nears_

_In these pages darkness lives_

_Powers bind what fire sears….._

_Sixteenth moon, sixteenth year_

_Now has come the day you fear_

_Claim or be claimed_

_Shed blood shed tear_

_Moon or sun- destroy, revere_

**I looked up from the paper at them "IT'S ZOEY!" they looked at me "don't you get it, the poem points to Zoey. Something is going to happen, we need to figure out what from this poem and help." Damien smiled at me "oh I love when you are so smart." I kissed him "ok you two lets get back to this poem." So far we go that its been 16 years in Zoey's life about something and she has something to fear. Someone has been dreaming about her tears or past either way. So when ever this starts it might be storming or it will lead to a very dark time if not stopped." I looked at Damien as he said it and then continued "maybe she is seeking the very thing she fears. Someone has or will dream her fears and something about maybe the spheres of darkness or light will be bound by the other. Zoey will be in trouble but no one will be able to save her. And that's all I got for now, jack do you think you can figure some more out?" he asked me " I think she is going to have to chose between light or darkness and they will fight to claim her. The night this will happen is drawing near. In the pages of a book this is mentioned and the darkness might have or know about the book. The powers of either Nyx, Zoey, or Neferet will bind the earth or Zoey maybe into a spell after a fire of some sort." I said and Karmisha looked at the paper "oh fuck!" she looked at us anf said "how old is Zoey?" "I think she is sixteen or seventeen why?" she stood up "its close, this might be the year that she will be claimed, she might end up killing someone and chosing between her friends and ultimate power. I think this says Zoey might end up destroying the world!" "WHAT!" **

**Zoey**

**I stood there looking at them "what do you mean I will destroy the world?" jack stood up "Z you don't know it is for sure. Maybe its nothing ok, calm down" I backed away and ran off I didn't stop till I found myself in the temple. I ran up the statue of Nyx and fell to my knees. I looked at the personification of the goddess "Nyx please tell me what is my destiny, I don't understand. Am I to kill or save everyone?" I saw a silver light and I looked at the goddess and her consort "Zoey" I looked up "Nyx, my goddess how are you?" she put a hand on my head "I know you are confused but just follow your heart my daughter." I looked up "but I don't know what my heart is saying." Erebus pulled me to my feet "Zoey lets take a walk, just you and me ok." I nodded and followed her "Zoey I have to tell you about the child I had with Kalona." I looked at her "ok tell me" I said "we I had a son, for over one thousand years he was fine and raised right but then one day the darkness had slipped into my realm. It found him and told him he could have unimaginable power if only it was to serve under the darkness." I looked at her "did he take the offer "yes sadly he did, I had to banish him to earth. Kalona was a bit saddened I had done this but I told him what had been done. He looked to the ground like he was remorseful." I looked at her "so you're telling me this why?" "Zoey, my son is your father." I backed away "what?" she nodded "yes remember when he vowed when your mother divorced him that he told you he would return." "ya I do but i kept doubting he would." I sat in the grass and looked at the stars "he is coming back Zoey, he is coming back for you." I laid down and looked at her "the Darkness claimed your father and now its going to try and claim you." She knelt down "what do I do nyx, I want to stop this but I am not sure I can." She hugged me and then she smiled "Zoey I know you can stop it, your friends can help. And Kalona can help you remember he loves you." I nodded and felt her kiss my forhead like a mother would and then she walked off. I stayed in the grass and I closed my eyes. Why cant I just have some kind of normal life? I stood and started back towards the house of night and I thought about Kalona. I needed to tell him everything…..**

**Damien**

**We stood there and I had watched Zoey run from the room. Jack grabbed my hand, I remembered his eyes were always so sweet and innocent. I loved him so much "I love you Damien" he smiled at me and I kissed him "I love you too." He pulled me from the room and we headed to our own. I looked at him as he sat on the bed "we need to talk about our wedding Damien." He smiled at me "ok lets talk" I said "like were do you want to have it when and who do you want to join us?" I looked out the window "how bought here, at the temple and Zoey since she is a high priestess. We can have a small party, out friends can be here and it will be fun and nice." He smiled "I love it!" he jumped up and hugged me "wait we need a time remember." He said to me "we'll think of that later." He smiled and laid back down on the bed. I got down next to him and kissed him again. One thing led to another and then I felt our cloths come off and I pressed him down he clung to my neck the entire night. I knew he was scared for his first time.**


	3. the talk

**Stark**

"**Anyone seen Zoey?" I looked at them "nope" the twins said like most of the time in unison. I sighed and sat down "Stark none of us has seen her. We thought she had just gone up to bed." I looked at Aphrodite as she stood up "I checked her room, she's not there." I looked at them and then heard the door open "hey guys" we turned around to see Zoey standing there. **

**Zoey**

**I looked at my friends as they stood there. "Where the hell have you been?" I looked at Stark and then to Stevie rae "I went to Nyx's temple and after that one a small walk around campus. Is everything alright?" I looked at them "ya we were just worried when Stark couldn't find you." I closed my eyes and sat down "Zoey is everything alright? Did something happened at the temple?" "kinda" Darius raised an eye brow "Define 'kinda'" I sighed "I talked to Nyx" they all sat up straighter and I saw Aphrodite spit her drink out. "what!" it was like all of them knew the exact thing to say. I looked at them and I felt someone's hands on my shoulders "hello my love" I smiled at Kalona, "we need to talk Kalona" he seemed shocked but he nodded and I stood up and we went to our room. I closed the door and looked at him ****'**my _daughter I know what you must feel and I am telling you now, tell him I will work with you to bring back his memories.'_**I heard her voice and I sighed "what is it my love are you ok?" I nodded "Kalona you have a son, he is older than rephiam." He looked at me "what do you mean?" "I mean you slept with Nyx, and for thousands of years she lied to Erebus about a child that wasn't his." I looked him in the eyes "how do I not remember this?" he sat on the bed and I heard her voice **_'Zoey what you have done is right. Let him remember but do not tell him what the man is to you. The reason he saw you so familiar is because of the child.' _**I sat on the bed and Kalona kissed me and I smiled at him. "Zoey why did I forget this I hate that I had forgotten." He looked at me and I felt saddened as he put his head in his hands. I knew he was crying "Kalona the reason I was so freaked out is that I had flash backs from my childhood." He looked at me "what do you mean?" I laid down and he laid with me " my father was kind of abusive he beat my mother and my father would grab me by the wrist and tell me if I told anyone he would kill my mother. There were times he even hit me, I made a mistake when I was 8 years old I was sick of it. I told him I would do whatever he wanted if he just left me and my mother alone." Kalona held me close "you know what he told me?" Kalona looked me in the eyes and said "no I don't you will have to tell me." "he said that in eight or nine years he would return to Tusla and said I had to keep my promise or else." I felt his strong arms tense around my waste and Kalona kissed me again. I fell asleep listening to him hum a Cherokee lullaby.**

_When I awoke Kalona wasn't in the room. I walked over to the window and looked outside. The sun was just setting and I thought about it, what was going to happen when my father returned and found me married with a child, let alone married to his father. My head spun thinking about it. I laid back down on the bed and pulled the covers over my head. It felt nice just laying there I wanted to drift back to sleep. I closed my eyes and smiled "hello my daughter." The voice was dark and familiar. I sat up and there he stood there looking at me. I pulled the comforter over my chest. He laughed "oh zoey don't worry I will see you soon daughter. He grabbed my wrists and I felt it cut into my wrist. The darkness "no please father stop!" the scream was pull from my throat._** I awoke screaming. I realized I was just dreaming but then I looked at my wrists. They were cut and bleading. "Zoey what happened?" I looked over at Kalona "I don't know" that's all I could say.**

**Kalona**

**I looked down at her wrists, "Zoey what were you dreaming about?" she looked at me and started crying. "it was my father Kalona he grabbed my wrists and I felt the darkness cutting them. It hurt so bad and he just stood there smiling at me." I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close to me. I tried reassuring her and telling her it would all be ok. Kissed her and she smiled a little "Kalona I'm scared." "it's ok I will keep you safe." She smiled and stood up, I took the medical kit and bandaged up her wounds. I kissed her again and she went into the bathroom to get ready. I sighed and sat down on the bed. I was really worried about Zoey. She is everything to me and I never want to lose her. i heard the door open and I looked up at Zoey as she came out with a towel wrapped around her. she looked so perfect, she smiled at me and I opened my arms and she ran into them. I kissed her and she giggled at me. I picked her up and spun him around, she was looking down at me and I kissed her. she smiled more and I put her down. All I wanted to see was my love happy and my child growing up with her mother. Zoey was smiling at me as she got dressed and we left to start the day.**

**Dragon**

**I was happy that my love was back. Anastasia sat at her desk flipping through a spell book. She looked up at me and smiled "I have to head back to my class room. I will see you at lunch ok." She smiled an nodded "ok Dragon becarefull I love you." "I love you too, my own." She laughed and I walked from the room.**


	4. Warning Signs

**Zoey**

**I sat there at my desk and graded the papers. "Professor Redbird there is something at the window." I looked up and saw a folded paper on the out side of the window. I picked up the phone and called Kalona. He was outside the window in a minute and he took the paper off and came back to the room. He handed it to me:**

_Sixteen moons, sixteen years_

_Your time grows near_

_Time to chose me or her_

_Light or dark- save, destroy_

**First thing I saw was a poem and then I went on reading:**

_Hello my child, I see you found my note. I am close to finding you and we will see what happens when I return. You better keep your promise to me. I remember and now its close to time to pay._

**I dropped the paper and I ran from the room. "Zoey!" Kalona's voice came through my ears and I stopped. He caught up to me "Zoey are you ok?" I felt him pulled me close. I smiled at him and he crumpled up the piece of paper saying "its going to be ok, I will protect you" I smiled at him and he held me close to him. Our lips met again "I love you Kalona." "I love you too my A-ya." I smiled and he kissed me again. I turned and went back to the room. Some of the students looked at me with weird looks. I sat back down at the desk and continued with the day as it went on.**

**After I got back to my room I sat on the bed. I felt weird "Zoey" I looked around and I kept hearing hisses and I stood up. I tried to run but something had a hold of me. I tried to scream but I felt like my voice was gone. I closed my eyes waiting to die. I felt something cut into my body, I tried to scream but I just gave up. I heard the door being forced open "oh goddess no!" I hardly recognized the voice as I looked up. I felt the darkness leave and I looked up. Erebus was standing in the door way. He walked over to me and grabbed a blanket off the bed. "here wrap this around you." I realized the darkness had ripped my clothing and I felt embarrassed. I stood and took the blanket from him. Kalona came running in the door and looked at me and Erebus. He came over and held me close "my love are you ok?" I nodded and he pulled me close to him. "I love you Zoey Redbird." He said and I smiled back at him "I love you too Kalona." He pulled me closer "Kalona the goddess needs to speak to the two of you." We looked at him "ok so were is she?" Kalona asked and we saw a dark light surround us. Before for we knew it we were in the goddess's realm. She smiled at us. "hello my daughter, hello Kalona." He put his fist over his heart in a sign of respect. "Goddess Nyx." She was sitting in a tree. We smiled at her "My children you are in grave danger, Zoey's father is returning. He is seeking what Zoey promised as a child." Kalona looked at me "what did you promise him?" I felt Kalona tense "anything he wanted he agreed and left me and my mother alone." "Why would you promise that!" I flinched "he beat me and my mother I was scared and I wanted him gone. I just wanted him to leave us alone it was stupid I know." I sat in the grass and Kalona sat next to me. The goddess looked at us "you have to stop him. I know what he wants and he will take it Zoey. He wants to use your powers to help the darkness win." I fell backwards and I felt tears run down my cheeks. Kalona held me close and the goddess got out of the tree. "Zoey you must stop him. Kalona will you help her?" he nodded "even if the very same person is your oldest son?" he looked down at me "I am related to Zoey?" his eyes were widened and I saw him stand up. The goddess nodded "Kalona she is like you but she has very little immortality she cant be killed by small means but she can still die." Kalona pulled me to my feet. I felt him kiss me again and I gave a small smile. "Zoeybird…." I looked at Nyx "yes my goddess?" "you must tell your friends to ready themselves Neferet knows of his return as well." I nodded and she gave me a kiss on the forehead like a mother and sent us back to earth.**

**Vladimir**

"**Otis why are we going here, they are not out kind of vampires." I said as we drove towards a large castle. "Vladimir we're here to see an old friend of mine and your father's." he looked at me and Nelly smiled over her shoulder "Vlad it will be ok, you might make some friends." Nelly always found some way of making things better but I wanted to stay back home. "Vlad come on maybe we will meet some very cute girls up there." I rolled my eyes and slumped back in my seat. The car pulled to a stop and we got out. That's when we saw things we couldn't believe.**

**Kalona**

**As I laid on the bed with Zoey she had her eyes closed and she smiled when I kissed her and I loved her with all my heart I knew my relation to her but I didn't care she was mine. After a few minutes she had fallen asleep and I smiled and stood up. I walked from the room and down to east wall. I looked up to the tree still split in half from that night that Neferet had brought me back. I remember the moment I saw her. she was beautiful as the goddess and A-ya. I smiled and felt the wind caress my wings. I thought about taking a small flight. I stood and took off into the air. I thought about Zoey and how much I loved her. she was perfect and amazing as could be, I only wished she could fly with me. That thought made me smile more but I knew in my heart that she didn't have wings and probably wouldn't just grow them out of no were. I sighed and kept flying after a while I headed back to the house of night to make sure my queen slept without fear or any problems.**


	5. the Short Chapter

**Zoey**

**I opened my eyes and looked around. Kalona was not in my room with me, I looked around for him but he was noware to be found. I sat down at a table and drank some blood. It made me feel a bit nice but I worried for Kalona. I sighed and felt hands cover my eyes "Guess who." I know who it was and I smiled at his voice "Kalona, where have you been?" he sat down next to me "sorry I have been flying around. I didn't mean to scare you." I kissed him and I felt someone tap my shoulder "Hey Z" I turned to my best friend as she smiled at me. She was holding hands with Kalona's son Rephiam. They were smiling "Father guess what." He turned around to look at his son "what is it Rephiam?" "Me and Stevie Rae plan to get married." We looked at them and I saw Kalona smile and then he stood and hugged his son. I smiled at my best fried she smiled back at me and Kalona kissed me. I loved Kalona with all my heart like he loved me. **

**I walked through the halls and noticed Dragon standing and talking to a man with blond hair and a purple top hat. It seemed weird to me "Professer" he turned to look at me "hello priestess is everything alright?" "yes it is I was just wondering who you are talking to." He looked at the man "this is an old friend of mine, Otis this is the high priestess her self. Zoey redbird," he looked me in the eyes "yes merry meet" I shook his wrist like I had learned as a form of greeting. He looked at me and then back to Dragon "I am sorry if I disturbed you I will see you around nice meeting you Otis. I walked off and went to the east wall and sat down. This place had more bad mojo then good. I found my cat Nala here, heath and I imprinted here. But this is also were I was raped and people were killed. I sighed "ya know you don't have to think about the bad stuff when you are in an area where good happy things in its past." I turned to see a boy around my age in the tree. "who are you and how did you know what I was thinking?" he laughed "I can read minds, not only that but I can levitate and control your mind." "ok what the hell are you!" I never liked cursing my mother raised me not to but sometimes I just have to. "I am a vampire, and looks like you are to." "you don't look like a vampire." At the moment I saw fangs I jumped back and looked at him. "so your like Dracula?" "pretty much."**

_**I know I know relatively short chapter that was my plan I didn't have much on it so ya don't judge me! Just enjoy it and well don't read anymore if you didn't like my first 2. Cause this series is going on with ZoeyXKalona.**_


	6. hello Daughter

**Kalona**

**I was flying around looking for Zoey I was worried about her. I kept looking and I could tell she was ok but I was still concerned she was everything to me. I looked down and saw her warrior standing there I flew down "hey have you seen Zoey." "no not at all I can tell she is fine those so don't worry about it I am sure." He looked at me and I sighed and took back off into the sky and continued looking for her. I looked down and saw her standing talking to someone. I flew down to greet her.**

**Zoey**

**I looked at the boy "oh I am sorry for not mentioning this before but my name is Vladimir Todd." I looked at him "ok well mine is Zoey Redbird nice to meet you." He looked down at me then back to the night sky. "Zoey," I looked up to see Kalona fly towards me. I smiled "hello my love" I kissed him and he pulled me close. I was happy to see him "so this is where you have been, I have been worried about you." He saw Vladimir in the tree "who is this?" "this is my new friend Vladimir." He looked down at us "just call me Vlad or as my friend Henry calls me-" "Hey Dracula!" we turned to see a boy running towards us. "Henry why do you call me that?" Henry looked at Vlad "because it makes sense." I walked off leaving them alone and Kalona followed me.**

**I was in my room when, the door opened and in walked Stark. He looked between me and Kalona as we were locked in a make out session. Kalona held me close, Stark looked at me "Zoey there is something weird going on down stairs. A man is asking for you." I looked up at Kalona "don't worry I will come with you." I looked at Stark and we walked down the steps. Kalona held my hand and I smiled at him. As we came down the steps lenobia handed me a piece of paper. "the man left but he wanted me to give this to you." It was a folded note I unfolded the paper and started reading aloud:**

_Time of truth_

_Time of lies_

_You can no longer hid _

_From me you can no longer run_

_16 moons, 16 years_

_Now it's here_

_Day of fear_

_Now you see where I will win_

_I know who you are_

_I know the lies_

_No longer can you hid _

_What secrets and what powers you hold_

_**Hello my dear daughter you have red another message from me. The time is near you cannot run. I will be here soon for you for now I just drop by with these notes. Good bye for now.**_

_**Your 'loving' father**_

**I looked at Kalona and he took the paper from me and seemed to read it over. He handed it back to me "Zoey is there something you're not telling us?" I looked at Stark and Lenobia and the to Kalona. I sighed "yes, get Dragon, Anastasia and the others and have them meet me and Kalona at the east wall." They nodded and me and Kalona went to the east wall. I sat down and Kalona pushed the hair from my face. He kissed me and then said "it will be alright." He pulled me to him and I closed my eyes. "Zoey what do you need to tell us?" I looked up at my friends and sighed. I started to tell them everything about my past. Though I left out that I was related to Kalona and what Nyx had told me about her affair with Kalona. When I was done the looked at me wide eyed "so your father is coming back cause of a promise you made as an eight year old?" Stevie rae asked me "yes he is and I hate this I don't want him to return." I pulled my knees to my chest and Kalona kissed my forehead. I felt like a little girl who had a nightmare and my father was trying to calm me down. I cried and Kalona kept me pulled close to him and I could feel my best friends hand on my shoulder. She always made me feel much better. I smiled and stood up "we can take this guy down together Z." Erin said "ya agreed twin." I smiled at the twins and I smiled. I stood up and we agreed to work together. I giggled when Kalona tickled me. All my friends came over and we had a big group hug. It was great and I felt a small ping of pain in my back. I collapsed to the ground unconscious.**

**Kalona**

**I looked down at my priestess as she laid in my arms. I ran to the infirmary and the nurses looked at her. I could tell they were annoyed by our constant visit but they took her and laid her on the bed. Zoey moved and opened here eyes. She looked over at me and smiled. "Kalona I don't know what happened my body just hurt so much and I blacked out from the pain." I smiled and ran my hand through her hair as she staired me in the eyes. She was a sweet lovable girl and then I felt her tightened her grip on my arm. She smiled at me and I closed my eyes and sighed with relief and I kissed her. "don't worry about her, she will be fine." A nurse told me and I picked her up. Dragon walked in "is she doing alright?" I nodded and Zoey stood up and I held her around the waste. She clung to me "Kalona I want to go back to our room. I nodded and pulled her up into my arms and walked off. When I came to the door I opened it. When we walked in and I saw a man that looked like Zoey. He smiled darkly at her and walk towards us. "Hello my daughter….." **


	7. Kidnaped and scared

**Zoey**

**There he was, in my room "well can I have a hello back?" my father stood there "leave now!" Kalona pulled me close, I felt fear grip me. My father came up to me and smiled "my daughter we must go." I clutched Kalona and my father grabbed my arm. He tore me from my loves grasp "Zoey, my daughter let us go. Remember you promised." I looked at him "Let me go!" I tried to pull away but a mist of darkness surrounded us and I heard Kalona scream. "NO!" I closed my eyes and felt tear running down my face. When I opened them I was in a bed room. I looked around, I had expected a dungeon were I would be tormented and killed. I sat on the bed and my father came over "my daughter do not be sad as soon as you fulfill your promise." I closed my eyes " I don't care I want to go back to my lover and my friends." He titled his head to the side and looked me in the eyes "as soon as your promise is taken care of." I looked away from him and walked off, I was mad and my father seemed to care about me. He hugged me and then left the room. I heard a lock click and he left. '**_Kalona can you here me?' _**I waited for a moment **_'yes I can my dear' _**I looked around **_'I am scared.' _**I wanted him to be here so bad**_ 'its ok I will find you and save you.'_** I collapsed on the bed and cried. And I pulled the covers over my head. I feel asleep. **_Kalona stood there infront of me I ran into his arms and cried. He kept me close and I cried more "I want to be back with you now!" he ran his hand down my back and then played with a few strands of hair. "I love you." He whispered and the dream started to fade. "_**NO!" the scream was ripped from my throat. I felt pressure being applied to my chest like someone was trying to crush my ribs. I looked up to see my father. He was looking down at me "no my daughter you cannot be talking to them till this is done." I looked at him and then closed my eyes. Soon I found myself fall back asleep.**

**When I awoke I was alone in my room and I felt like a train had hit me. I rolled over and looked out the window, my own father was keeping me captive till I did what he wanted. And I didn't even know what the hell it was. The door opened and the monster himself came in. I didn't move I just laid there. He came over and turned me onto my back. I looked up "good morning Zoey." He smiled a deadly smile at me, and I noticed a darkly colored orb in his hand. "what is that?" "Darkness" he answered me and I backed away and looked at it. I didn't want a thing to do with the darkness. I looked away and he grabbed my arm "hold still Zoey." I tried to escape but he had a firm grip on my arm. He forced the orb into my chest and I fell backwards. I griped the bed screaming "why did you do that!" I felt tears rush down my face. He grinned and tipped my head back "its to ensure you don't run away. The darkness shall remain in you till it is over." I sighed and stood up. I left the room and found the bath room. I shut the door and locked it **_'Kalona can you here me?' _**I waited for a moment but nothing came to me and I fell on my knees to the floor. I hated him I was so mad. I just wanted to go home "my daughter are you in here?" I didn't answer instead I just stood there. "ZOEY!" I looked over at the door and peeked my head out "I am going to take a shower." He looked at me "fine, he walked off and I had to make my story true so I really did climb in the shower. The water was warm **_'Nyx please I need your guidance." _**I prayed to the goddess and I closed my eyes. **_'Stop you foolish girl! She will not help you as long as the darkness is in you.'_** I looked around, I knew it was here but I didn't know where. I knelt into the shower and closed my eyes. Why did this always happen to me? I just wanted a normal life. I just wanted to go through school marry have kids. Live my life and die happy know I had a good life. But no I was marked and pulled into hell. I sighed and turned the water off and pulled a towel around me. Then I realized I had no clothing. I sighed and walked out "Dad?" "What?" he must be down the hallway doing something. I walked down "I don't have any cloths to wear." He looked at me and then away. "look in the closet in your room." Is all he said and I left to my room. I opened my closet and found clothing for me to wear but I still hated him. I sighed and dressed an a long gown. The only problem was that it was skin tight and uncomfortable. I walked out and then went to find my father. **

**Kalona**

**I didn't know what to do I wanted to find Zoey. I tried reaching her through her dreams but I was forced out with in a minute of being there. I sat on the bed and looked around. Her friends stood there "I don't know what to do!" I was mad at myself and I wanted to save my love "Kalona do you know what he looked like?" I looked at her best friend "yes, dark hair and eyes like Zoey. He had his hair trimed to the back of his neck right below his ears. I could tell he was consumed by the darkness. He grabbed Zoey from me and before I could save her he disappeared in a cloud of shadows." I looked at them and then Stark came over "what do we do now. I don't know were she is and whats going on." I wanted to know who this man was, I knew I needed to get a hold of her family.**


	8. Father Daughter time planed

**Zoey**

"**I wont do it!" I screamed and my father grabbed my arm. His voice darkened "You have to! You promised me anything if I left and this is what I want! I want you to call Nyx here so I can kill her!" I refused to have my goddess killed. I walked from the room and went back to mine. I locked the door and sat on the bed. I didn't bother changing and just fell asleep. **

**I woke up after an hour or two of sleep and then I looked at the dress. I sighed and got up I looked through the dresser and found a night gown. I put it on and heard a knock at the door. I ignored it and looked at my reflection in the mirror. The door was forced open and I looked at my father. He grabbed my arm and looked me in the eyes. "listen you made a promise and you have to keep it." I looked him in the eyes "I won't kill the goddess, she is like a mother to me that mine wasn't." he looked at me like he was confused "what do you mean?" "Linda remarried and step-loser brain washed her to think I was a demon." He looked at me and walked out of my room.**

**Kalona**

"**what do you mean he's back?" Grandmother redbird looked at me. 'listen it would be great if you could just tell us what you know." Her grandmother and mother were standing there. "listen to me she has been taken by this same man." Finally her mother spoke up "his name is ****u-yo-tsv-hi. He is my ex husband, he is such a dark person. He beat me but rarely for some reason laid a hand on Zoey." When I heard this I was confused, why not hurt her too? I walked over to the window and saw a dark shadow move across it and I grabbed Stark. "you with me now!" I dragged him out the door and the he stood. "hmmm so very annoying I keep running into you." He said and smiled, "where is she?" I growled the words and he laughed "Safe for now." "listen u-yo-tsv-hi I am not in the mood for games!" his eyes met mine "so you know my name then?" "yes." Neither of us moved he drew a sword from nowhere and looked at me. "so where is my granddaughter?" he asked and none of us spoke. I lunged at him with my own sword drawn, he was quick to slash me across the chest. I fell backwards and he looked down at me. "foolish you think you can beat me?" "STOP U-YO-TSV-HI!" I looked behind me to see Zoey's mother walking towards us. "you are such a monster to do this to your daughter's lover. You will never get your hands on the child and we want you to return Zoey to us no!" she was brave yet foolish. He hit her across the face and she backwards and hit the ground he walked off.**

**Neferet**

**I had found my way throught the house with no problem. When I got close to where I was suppose to be. When I heard yelling "NO! for the last fucking time!" I came into the room I saw Zoey standing there. She had her arms crossed and the man was yelling at her about some kind of promise. "well, well what do we have here?" she turned and looked at me, her eyes widened "well what would one of the goddess's children be doing here?" I laughed "well if you must know I was kidnapped by him!" she pointed to the man next to her. he looked at me "who the hell are you and what are you doing here!" his eyes turned blood red. "I am Neferet and I am see to see the son of darkness." He laughed and said "well you are in luck because I am the son of the darkness." Zoey looked at him and said "what ever I am going back to my room." "Zoey Redbird! This conversation is not over young lady!" he yelled after her "GO TO HELL!"she screamed back "I would rather have step loser as a father then you." He looked back at me and "so what do you want?" he asked me and I said "the darkness said that you were the one that would help me kill Nyx and Zoey." He looked at me and sat at the table. He laughed "well I don't know where you got that crap from. I was told I was just to kill Nyx." He said "but Zoey will be in the way! We have to destroy her!" he shook his head. "I will not kill her and neither will you if you wish for my help." "why!" I screamed "because Zoey is my one and only daughter."**

**Zoey**

**I stayed in my room for an hour or two and then changed into jeans and a t-shirt. I went down the steps and saw him at the table. He didn't look up from a piece of paper. "Well, look who decided to come down stairs." He was being a jack ass. I sighed and sat at the table. "I am sorry dad; I'm just upset you won't allow me to even talk to Kalona or my friends. I was just mad ok." He looked up at me "I forgive you Zoey, just fulfill the promise and it will all be over." I sighed "that's another thing what else do you want then for me to bring the goddess to you to be killed?" he took some glasses off, I didn't know why he had them on. His eye sight would never go so he didn't need them. "Well if you must know I would like spending time with my daughter. Since I lost out for over ten years when you had me leave." He looked into my eyes and smiled for a moment "dad you could have just said so I can do that." He looked down and sighed "I guess I should have then huh?" I nodded and stood up "dad can you let Kalona back into my dreams tonight please." "Why?" he was back looking at the paper and scribbling on it. "I want to tell him I am ok and what I have to do." "Fine" I smiled and was about the left. "Hey what are you working on?" "It's a poem would you like to read?" I nodded and he handed the paper to me:**

**Live and learn you my never find your way Your lost, you can save the sorrow You've been betrayed Why cant you keep you sorrow**

**Live and learn hanging on the edge of tomorrow don't say another word you've been betrayed there's a place you'd never find**

**Live and learn you'll never learn the way dark words an painful sorrow you can't see the way why are you fooling your self don't tell me those lies**

**It was weird and I thought it might be about me or something. He looked at me as I handed it back and he smiled. "what did you think?" "it was good and I think you have a very creative mind." He smiled again "thanks, now the sun is rising go to bed." I nodded and went off to bed. I was happy to know I might be able to see Kalona again.**


	9. a new poem and the dream

**Zoey**

**"Zoey? Oh goddess is that you?" Kalona stood in front of me in my dream. I smiled "yes my love" he came up and grabbed me. I smiled and he kissed me "I missed you my love." He said through the kiss. "missed you too." "has he hurt you?"I looked at him "no not at all, Kalona he cares for me. I don't get why he hates the rest of the world though." He looked at me and tilted his head to the side. I stayed in his arms and closed my eyes. "Zoey," I opened my eyes and looked up "yes?" his lips came against mine and we kissed. He knelt down and put my head next to his neck "drink." He said and I cut the skin. I drank his blood and we sat in each other's arms for the rest of my dream.**

**When I awoke, I went down stars and sat at the table. I fixed some breakfast "hey" my father came up behind me and scared me. I turned and looked at him and he smiled "ready to spend a day with your father Zoey?" all I could do was nod.**

**Kalona**

** I looked around, they were all sitting in silence. I sighed "does anyone have any ideas on how we can save her?" her guardian's phone rang out "hello" his eyes widened "ZOEY!" I looked at him along with her friends "hold on Z let me put you on speaker phone." "Zoey?" I knew my voice was shaky "Kalona" when I heard her voice I relaxed "Z are ya'll alright?" Stevie rae asked her "yes I am, I am not hurt at all." I felt better knowing she was alright and not hurt. "Neferet was here the other day." She said and everyone froze "what did she want?" rephiam asked "something about killing me and Nyx. She was a sarcastic bitch like she always is." "Zoey did she try to hurt you?" I asked "no like I said sarcastic attitude like she always has." We sat there talking for an hour or so, on of the boys was on the computer. He looked back at the phone every so often. "hey guys I have to go. I will talk to you later, love you Kalona." "I love you too Zoey." She hung up and I looked up as her guardian put it away. "Yes!" we looked over at the blond boy "what is it?" "I searched the signal I know where she is right down to the inch." **

**Zoey**

**I looked at my father, spending time with him had taught me some things, First: he wasn't as bad as I thought. Second: he had a large imagination. And third: he was a wonder full poet. I looked up at the stack of note books infront of me. There was probly over two to three hundred of them there. "where do you find the inspiration for these?" I looked at one, its was a copy of the first he had sent me. "so how did you sleep?" he was ignoring my question. I picked up a very ancient looking note book. I looked at the poem in side and started reading:**

**I am the voice **

**I am the voice of the past that will always be **

**I am the voice of the hunger and pain **

**I am the voice of the future**

**I am the voice of the goddess **

**I am the shadow of pain **

**I am the voice of the future **

**bring me your fears**

**Bring me your fears **

**and my wounds **

**they will heal **

**I am the voice of the shadows**

**I am the child of the shadows **

**bring her to me **

**bring her to me she is the one **

**she is the one….. **

**I dropped the note book and just sat there. "Zoey are you ok?"my father asked me, I felt his hand on my shoulder "ZOEY!" he screamed into my ear "ya sorry I am fine." I looked down at the note book. "the poem." He looked down and picked it up " its about you" "when did you write it?" I looked up at him "about a hundred years ago." He gave me a hug "so you planned to find a woman to have a child with?" he nodded "yes I did." He said to me and I looked back at the note book in his hand. "dad can we take a walk?" "sure" we walked out the back door. The wind blew, I smelt sea air. "there's a beach near by?" "yes there is my father said and came up behind me. He put his hands on my shoulders. A jolt of darkness ran through me and I cringed it hurt. I looked down "whoa!" my eyes widened at the sight of a beautiful native American design bathing suit. He smiled "do you like it?" I nodded "ya thanks" we continued going down and I saw something I never believed I would see.**

**Stark**

**"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE IS IN FLORIDA!"**

_Hello people of earth I am back with a new chapter. I just had to put the last part in and I thought it would be funny :P_


	10. father daughter time

**Zoey**

_Sixteen moons, sixteen years_

_Sixteen of your deepest fears_

_Sixteen times you dreamed my tears falling falling through the years….._

_Sixteen moons, sixteen years_

_Sound of thunder in your ears _

_Sixteen miles before he nears_

_Sixteen seeks what sixteen fears_

_Sixteen moons, sixteen years_

_Sixteen times you dreamed my fears_

_Sixteen will try to bind the Spheres_

_Sixteen screams but just one hears….._

_Sixteen moons, sixteen years_

_The Claiming Moon the hour nears_

_In these pages darkness lives_

_Powers bind what fire sears….._

_Sixteenth moon, sixteenth year_

_Now has come the day you fear_

_Claim or be claimed_

_Shed blood shed tear_

_Moon or sun- destroy, revere_

**My father sang the poem he sent me and I felt chills go up my spine. He stood there smiling on the beach. I sat in the low water, letting the waves crash over me. I smiled closed my eyes. I looked over at him "Dad will you come swimming with me?" he smiled "yes daughter" he came into the water with me and I splashed him. We ran around in the water, I was laughing and smiled. We did this for over an hour, finally I was getting tired and I sighed. I yawned and my father picked me up. He carried me back to the house. I smiled softly as we came back to the back porch. He let me down and I walked in side. "I am going to change." "ok I will have dinner ready in thirty minutes ok." I nodded and went up to my room and pulled on jeans and a t-shirt. I looked at the clock, it was twelve thirty and my father said he was cooking. I laid down on the bed and closed my eyes. **_'Zoey' __I looked around _**"Nyx?"**_ 'I need you to help him back to my path for him. Please my daughter….'_**I looked around "yes my goddess I will**_." 'thank you Zoey be careful this will be a long hard job.' _**I smiled and looked in the mirror. I saw something in the mirror, "what the hell?" the mirror shattered it looked like something was trying to come through. I screamed and ducked as the glass came over me. "Zoey!" my fathe came running up the steps and looked at me and the broken glass. I looked up and saw what ever it was had vanished. "Zoey, are you ok?" "ya I think." My arms were cut but I was ok, something was in that mirror, I had no idea what. "something was in the mirror." He looked over "well its gone now." He said and picked me up off the ground and laid me down on the bed. I closed my eyes for a moment "Zoey lunch is ready would you like to come down and eat?" I opened my eyes and said "yes thank you." I walked down stairs and sat with my father at the table. I pushed a few strands of hair from my face. "Zoey if u don't mind me asking, what all went on after I left?" I looked up and he tilted his head to the side waiting for me to talk. I sighed "well for a few years it was just me and my mother. Then she remarried that's when shit hit the fan." I went on telling him about being marked and meeting nyx. And how I had become the leader of the dark daughters and found my powers and the cat. How Kalona had come back and about my grandmother. He laughed when I told him that I used an untraceable cell to call the cops and pretend I was terisist and saved lives. "so all this happened in your life?" I nodded and went on about the island of sky and the other world. The moment I did his eyes widened, he stood up and put the plate away. He looked back at me "Dad I am going to take a nap." I turned and started back to my room but my father grabbed me and took me to his room. He laid me on the master bed and I fell asleep.**

_I looked around "hello Zoey" Neferet? What the hell was she doing in my room. I turned and she stood there in a strange out fit. I backed away and she smiled "don't go Zoey" she said to me and grabbed my wrist, "let me go Nef-" she kissed me and for some odd reason I kissed back but then the dream ended._

"**Zoey" my father's voice snaped me awake. I looked at the clock "holy fuck I slept for almost 5 hours?" I said and shot up "yes" I looked over at him and he smiled. "get ready. We are going out to eat in one hour." He said and left, I went to the bath room and got in the shower. The warm water was relaxing **_**'Zoey…." **_**I heard the voice and looked around, I was scared. "great now I am hearing things." I sighed and felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and there was the same ghost **_**"Zoey….."**_** she looked like a close resemblance to Neferet. I closed my eyes hoping it would leave and I could take my showing in peace. when I opened them she was gone I sighed and after a few more minutes I got out. I went back to my room and got dressed. I heard a knock at my door "yes?" "are you ready." My father stood there "ya I am lets go." He smiled "we still have 20 minutes." He was right we sat down on the couch. "dad I was thinking that you could come back to the light. That you could be on Nyx's side and on the side of light. Maybe we could send more time together." I said to him and he just looked down at me. "you mean become weak and worthless? No I wont do it!" he yelled at me and I jumped. "you don't have to dad, its just a thought." I felt a string of darkness around my neck. It tightened and began to choke me. I gasped "D-d-dad stop!" I cried and he pulled the darkness away. "sorry" I tried to get some air "Dad I am sorry it was just a suggestion." He looked at me "I am sorry I over reacting. Come on lets go,"**

**When we returned I saw them standing in the driveway. My father stopped the car and then looked at me. My door was ripped opened and I was pulled out of the car. I looked up to see Kalona "Zoey" he looked me in the eyes and kissed me. I smiled "lets go home my love." I nodded "in a second ok" I walked over to my father and hugged him. "good bye dad see you another time." He hugged me back, I could feel the darkness burning my skin through the dress. "good bye my daughter I love you." He whispered into my ear, I went back over to my friends and he went back into the house. I could see him looking through the window as I turned and left the with them we went down the road and I saw a car. I got in the back and Kalona sat next to me and he smiled. I closed my eyes "Zoey, what happened while you were there?"I looked up "nothing he didn't hurt me" Stark looked back at me "Zoey we were do worried he would. But my question is why did he not?" I looked at him "I don't know, I just don't." I looked down and Kalona pulled me close. "I love you my Zoey, my A-ya…." His words echoed through me and I smiled. "I love you too." I whispered and gentaly fell asleep in Kalona's arms.**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>So... ya almost over... hope u have enjoyed it so far and have read my other stories. also check my deviant art accounts which is the same as whats on here. so ya enjoy:P<span>_**


	11. The dress and over taken by darkness

**Zoey**

**When I awoke we were at an airport, we got out and we borded the House of Night privet jet. I sat down and looked out the window. Kalona sat with me "its ok my love we will be home in a few hours." He put his hand on mine and I closed my eyes. Kalona kissed my lips again and we sat together the whole flight back to Oklahoma.**

**When we got home I stood up and walked out of the plane. I brushed my hair from my face and smiled as Kalona kissed my hand. "my lady." He said to me and I blushed. The immortal picked me up. And I smiled more at him, we got in Darius's car, "merry meet priestess" I nodded "merry meet Darius" I said back to him and we drove back to the house of night. I looked out the window as we got closer. Like Aphrodite said that day. Looks like a fairy tale castle a very dark one. I got out and looked around, I was home. My friends came running up to us "Zoey oh goddess are you ok?" heath asked me, "yes I am don't worry." I looked at my friends and they smiled. "its great to have you back." Shaunne said to me "me too twin." Erin said after her "hey brain shares move" Aphrodite came pushing through "nice to see he didn't kill you. But I had a vision." We looked at her "what is it about?" she sighed "remember that kid Vlad, well he was in it and he had basically done what Neferet wants to do. He took over the world, he enslaved the humans and ruled over the vampires." We looked at her "your kidding right?" I looked at her as she shook her head "nope" I sighed and started walking off to the goddess's temple. "Kalona don't follow me I need to be alone ok." He nodded and I walked off. When I came inside I saw the goddess waiting for me. She smiled "hello daughter" she opened her arms and I ran in. "oh nyx I don't know what to do." Tears ran down my face as she held her closer "well my daughter seems you are upset. I was her to give you a present. Now I hope it will cheer you up." She said and took my hand and led me to a back room. I saw it, it was a long dress with a vail. The goddess had given me a wedding dress for the day of mine and Kalona's wedding. I had a hand over my mouth "oh Nyx it's beautiful!" we walked over "well my child would you like to try it on?" I looked at her "sure" she helped me out the dress I had worn out with my father. She seemed distraught about it but she got it off and helped me into the dress and placed the vail on my head. I smiled and giggled as I looked at my self in the mirror. I turned around and the goddess smiled at me. I loved the dress it was a midnight black lined with silver trim. "oh thank you Nyx I love it and I know Kalona will too when he sees me in it." She smiled and kissed my forehead like a mother. "thank you for everything Nyx. I don't know what I would do with ut you. Sometimes I feel like I don't diserve your kindness though." She looked down at me "Zoey all my child I care for but I know that Neferet has some good. She can chage but she needs help to do that." she looked up and I looked behind us. There my mother stood staring at me "Zoey?" I looked at her "what is it mom?" I said the word mom with venom. I was still mad about what she had done. I looked away "I am getting married mother." Her eyes widened and she looked at the woman next to me. "who is she?" nyx looked at her " I am the goddess Nyx." She said and my mother backed away "no god is the only one." She cried out "Zoey john would never approve of-" I cut her off yelling "STEP LOSER WILL NEVER APORVE OF WHAT I AM OR MY CHOICES AND NEITHER WILL YOU! I TRYIED GETTING ALONG BUT HE HATED ME FOR NO REASON AND SO DID YOU!" she jumped and so did Nyx. And I continued "JOHN CHEATED ON YOU AND LEFT YOU, BASICLY HE JUST USED YOU LIKE A CHILD USES A LITTLE DOLL! HE PLAYED WITH YOU THEN THREW YOU AWAY WHEN HE WAS FINISHED!" I looked at the goddess as she stood there speechless. I turn away from my mother "my real father is better than you have been!" tears were running down my face "Zoey" Nyx put a hand on my shoulder. " I cried on her shoulder and she kept me close like a mother should. I knew what I was going to say would pretty much kill my mother. But I didn't care I said it "Nyx has been a better mother to me than you have the past few years." The goddess looked down at me. I could hear my mother running from the room. I sat there crying "Zoey?" I heard Kalona's voice. I turned my head "Kalona" he came over and knelt down. I realized I never got a chance to remove the dress. I stood up and with Kalona watching we got the dress off me and I put my own clothing back on. He came over "what's going on?" he asked and I looked over "I went off on my mother and said that she was terrible and said that Nyx was a better mother to me than she." He looked at Nyx "you are speaking the truth Zoey" he came over and kissed me. "I have to go you two I will see you again." "Wait Nyx!" she turned "yes my child" "will you wed me and Kalona?" she smiled "yes I will now good bye children." She left and Kalona carried me to out room and laid me on the bed. He kissed me and I took my dress off. He took his own pants off and we were naked. He got on top of me and then rolled over and put me on top. I smiled and we started making love again.**

**Rephiam**

**I looked at my Stevie rae as we sat with her friends. She was laughing and smiling. We turned when we heard crying "Linda honey what's wrong?" zoey's grandmother asked the woman "Zoey hates me" she said and we all looked at her "what do you mean?" "mom she hates me she will never forgive me." She was crying "Do you mean our Zoey redbird?" Jack asked her. she nodded "yes she hates me for marrying John." "no duh she hates you for abandoning her for him. You turned and forsoke her when she needed you the most!" Aphrodite said "but I didn't mean to." She was still crying "oh please, Zoey needed you and you turn your back on her." I looked at heath and he looked at "you know I think they are right. Zoey did need you, she needed her mother." I didn't reconise my own voice. What did I know, my mother took care f me for only five years and then she died I missed her. Dragon spoke up "they right like rephiam said, my own family disowned me and sent me to America and I was alone till I came to the Tower grove house of night and met the love of my life. At least Silvia and heath stayed by her." she looked at us and then stormed from the room. I looked at them and we heard footsteps. My father and Zoey came in, she smiled at him and he pushed the hair from her face. "Zoey what you said to your mother was wrong no matter how true it was." Her grandmother said but everyone else stayed silent. I looked around and then stood up. "grandma don't know why I said those things they just came out." Zoey stood there with my father she looked at the ground.**

**Zoey**

**After explaning all that ad happen in the temple my friends and grandmother were speechless. I sat there on Kalona's lap. He kissed my head "so Nyx gave you a wedding dress?" Damien asked me "yes she did." Kalona smiled at me and I laid my head on his shoulder. He smiled at me and I kissed him. "speaking of weddings, Zoey will you wed me and jack?" Damien asked and I smiled "yes I will" they smiled at me and ran over and hugged me. i hugged back ad Kalona smiled knowing it was all returning to normal. I looked at him and stood up. I walked over to my best friend and I gave her a hug. I was so happy to see my friends and know I had them by my side and there for me. I looked at Kalona and then my friends. "hey Kalona I am tired I am going up to bed and sleep. See you in the morning." He smiled "ok darling I love you" "I love you too. I walked back to my room in the teachers dorm and saw Loren standing there "hello Zoey." He looked at me. he was right in front of my room, I backed away "Zoey I am sorry for what I did. I don't know why I did it but I truly love you I really do. Will you take me back?" he looked me in the eyes "no Loren I will forgive you but I am with Kalona and that's how it is ok." I said and pushed him aside and went into my room. I laid down and sleep peacefully and I was dreaming so very sweetly. I dreamt of my wedding to Kalona. I smiled and kept sleeping.**

**I was awoken by a hand over my mouth. I couldn't move, I looked over to see my father. I was scared "Zoey don't be scared I wont hurt you." He removed his hand and put a gagged me. I looked over and saw dark shadows in his hands. I tried screaming but I couldn't "now let me show you the power darkness can give over Nyx." I tried to struggle free "don't struggle Zoey just relax." He shoved the darkness into my body. I tried to scream but I couldn't I closed my eyes and felt the darkness overwhelm my body. I lost consciousness.**


	12. lullaby

**Kalona**

**I could feel her screams, she was in trouble. I ran from the room and up to mine and zoey's she laid there on the bed. She had cloth stuck in her mouth "oh goddess Zoey!" I ran over "wake up Zoey please wake up!" her eyes opened "K-K-Kalona?" I felt her grab my arm. "my dad he was here he shot darkness into me." she was crying "Zoey its ok I am right here don't worry." I laid down on the bed and touched her hair and played with it. I started singing a Cherokee lullaby :**

_Hush child sleep without fear_

_The Great Spirit watches over you_

_There is no threat, no fear_

_You are safe in your dreams and in my arms _

_My child sleep well with no fear I am here._

_There is no danger no harm will come._

_I will watch over you_

_So is the spirit watching over you_

_so i am now sleep my dear child_

_my arms are always open, i will never harm you_

_sleep well my child, my darling_

**I whispered the the words and Zoey fell asleep in my arms and I smile****d. She was so beautiful as she slept. Her breathing was soft and slow "sleep tight my darling, my Zoey. My little A-ya" I smiled and closed my eyes I found rest like she had and dreamt peacefully. i found happiness and love in them.**

**When I awoke Zoey was standing there. She was looking at the window "Zoey are you ok?" she looked over at me "yes" I walked over and wrapped my arms around her "I am worried about you" she looked at me and I kissed her. she never struggled until now "Get off me!" "Zoey what is wrong?" she ran from the room. I chased after her and came down stairs "Zoey is everything alright?" I asked her again, "what is going on?" I looked at her guardian "she is acting weird" I said and Zoey ran off.**

**Rephiam**

**I looked at Stevie rae and smiled "I love you Rephiam" I pulled her close "I love you too" I turned to see Zoey "Z are you ok?" she looked at us "Kalona just tried to rape me." we looked at her "WHAT?" I knew she had to be lying. "Stevie Rae will you come over her." I pulled her out of ear shot and said "she is lying" "how can you say that?" she was up set with me "you know my father, he has been through hell and back to win her heart. Do you think he would do anything on his own free will to screw it up." She looked at me "why would she lie then?" "I don't know why but I know she is and we have to do something." My father came running out "Zoey!" she looked over at him "go away!" she screamed and ran again. My father just stood there with a hurt look on his face. He walked off, I had never seen him like this.**

**Kalona**

**I found my way to the temple and went inside. "Nyx please I need your help." I went down on my knees praying to the goddess. "Kalona" I looked up and saw her smiling at me. "it is nice to see you again my warrior." She touched my head "Nyx there is something wrong. Zoey has been acting weird and I am concerned." She looked at me "yes I know, the darkness has a hold of her heart." My eyes widened and I stood up "how?" "her father put the darkness into her body and it has taken root in her body."I looked down "how do I save her from this." She looked at me "you must bring her here so I can banish the darkness from her. this was forced apone her she had not free will when this was done. I must stop it before something goes wrong." She said and I nodded. "I will get her back and here and let you do what you need." She smiled "thank you Kalona now go get her!" I nodded and ran off.**

**I found Zoey sitting by the east wall. She had her knees to her chest "Zoey" she didn't respond, I saw him in the shadows. "Zoey, my daughter." He smiled down at her "No" I whispered, he touched her head and picked her up. She smiled "dad" was all she said and he took her into a wave of shadows. I gasped and tried to stop him. Zoey was gone, I fell to my knees. "no" I looked at the spot she was at. "Dad?" I turned my head and looked at rephiam. "dad are you ok?" "no, he took her." I felt terrible it had been over a thousand years since I felt this way. "who, dad what happen?" "Zoey, her father took her away." "What!" he tried helping me up "dad we need to tell the others so we can save her." he said and I sighed "ok" I stood up and follow him back to the dorms.**


	13. Darkness's control

**Zoey**

**The girl stood there, she looked down at the dead bodies and smiled. A man came up behind her "father" "you did well my lovely daughter." He said "Liam" he turned to see a woman "yes?" "oh my she has done well with killing." The woman laughed and the girl looked at her. she laughed and her father lit a match. The bodies burned and they walked away smiling.**

**Nyx**

**I was sadden my daughter was falling into the darkness. I sighed and looked at Erebus he was looking into the scene with me. he tried to comfort me and keep me happy but it was hard. The man I had called a son was doing terrible things to people and I needed to stop him and save my children. I sat on the bed and my consort came over. He touched my face "my goddess do not be sad. They have come this far they can make it. I know they will" I smiled at him and kissed him. He pressed me down like always. I smiled and made love to my consort.**

**Zoey**

**I knew this wasn;t right. Its not me, I need to get back to the House of Night. To Kalona I need their help. But I couldn't run, my father was in control and so was the darkness. I sat on the bed "hello Zoey." My head turned to face Neferet. She smiled and came over and for some odd reason she kissed my cheek. "what is it?" "oh nothing." She walked out the door and I laid down on the bed. I have to fight this, I need to get rid of the darkness.**

**A few hours later we were returning to the house of night. I looked up "why are we coming back here?" I asked and my father laughed. "I need to get a few things, wait in the car while I do." When we got with in a block of the school he parked the car and walked off. I sat there in the car. I needed to get away and stop this but how would i? I was scared, the darkness felt weird inside me. I felt powerful, like I could do anything. I laughed and looked around. I got out and found a young man standing on the curve. "hello" he turned "oh um hi" he was nervus "my car messed up can you come take a look?" he nodded and I led him through a dark alley. I grabbed him and dug into his throat. I drained him dry and smiled. I loved the feeling f killing someone. It was amazing, I had no blood on my clothing but around my mouth I did. I wiped it clean and got back in the car. I sat there and ten minutes later my father came into view with a sack over his shoulder. I looked at him and he put the sack in the trunk of the care and walked back over to the alley. He laughed "oh my dear I love how you kill. It seems you are learning fast and very, very well." He laughed and got back in the car. He drove off back to the pent house.**

**When we arrived Neferet stood there "Where have been!" she screamed "out" he said and she growled "not an answer." She was mad and she hit my father. "Damn you, you stupid little bitch!" he screamed the words and threw her across the room. He looked at me and walked over to her. he whispered something, she looked at me and stood up. She left the room and my father grabbed my wrist. He led me from the room and down. He kissed my forehead "I have present for you." I looked at him and we kept walking. When we came to a door, he smiled again and the opened it. I gasped, the young man looked up. He was chained and naked, he looked at me "Zoey?" I walked over "he is your slave, do what you chose." He walked out and I went over to him. "now, we are going to have alittle fun Eric. Like you wanted from me." I giggled and grabbed him. "Zoey!" I heard him scream but ignored it **_**'Zoey' **_**A-ya's voice came in my head. I pushed her out for now and went on with my business. When I was finished I stood and went on and stood up. I went over to the door and went back up the steps smiling. When I got into the living room Neferet was on my father's lap. It looked like some stupid sappy make up scene. She stopped and turned to look at me. her eyes turned deadly and I looked away. My father pushed her off and came over to me and said "did you like your present my daughter?" "yes thank you." He smiled "I am going to bed see you in the morning dad." "Ok my child and sleep well." I went up the steps and climbed into bed.**

**u-yo-tsv-hi**

**the man looked down and over at Neferet. She stared at him "its ok my consort, let us go to be-" "I am not your consort! Last time I checked it was the other way around and you were mine!" he growled "no I am in charge here and you will listen to me!" she screamed and he hit her and walked to him room. He looked out the window **_'my son'_** the voice hissed "what is it father?" he stared into the dark shadow **_'I here to talk to you about what you have been up to.'_** It said and then he sat on the bed. **_'she is an ally!' _**it said "she must learn her place. There is you at the head of it al. then me and last her." it looked at him **_'what of the girl?' _**he looked up "you mean my daughter?" it hissed when he said that "I am not sure where she is placed yet." You will tell me soon I thought?" he said the she darkness moved and looked at the ceiling it's self and said **_'she is important keep her alive!'_** it hissed the words and left. Then he stood and left the room and went out onto the roof top and staired out at the woods. He grinned darkly and knew the time of victory was near. He turned and went back inside.**

**Kalona**

"**ok we know where she is, but we need a plan to fight." I said "he's right there is a good chance they will have Zoey fighting against us." Dragon said and looked at Anastasia and said "Kalona what do you have in mind?" I sighed "one thing we need to do is not kill Zoey. She must be kept alive just in case we don't win completely and destroy Neferet and ****u-yo-tsv-hi." I said "so we keep Zoey alive and help her get back on the side of good." Stevie Rae asked "yes" I sighed and looked at Rephiam "father are you alright?" he asked "yes I am don't worry." The truth was that I wasn't alright. I missed Zoey; I wanted to see her again. I sat down **_**'**__Kalona'_** nyx spoke to me **_'come to my temple now.' _**She was in trouble; I stood and ran off towards the door. I kept running till I came to the temple. When I entered the doors and looked around Nyx was the only ne there. She smiled "hello Kalona" "Nyx" I bowed but I knew something was wrong. She walked up to me "Nyx is everything alright?" she nodded and I walked up to her. She kissed me, I tore away and looked her in the eyes, she smiled. Her dress came off and that's when I knew it "you are not Nyx!" she turned her head to the side "how did you know?" the gentle voice had turned dark and deadly. "first of all Nyx would not go behind Erebus's back and second you got her tattoos wrong. Her arms are fire and air, her legs water and earth, her face is spirit and her torso is a mix of all 5 elements." The darkness growled and changed form. From a woman to a giant snake. I drew my sword ready to fight, it lunged at me and I jump and landed on its back. I stabbed the sword into its head and it let out a terrible shriek. Bringing back the memories of the days I spent fighting and protecting Nyx. I sighed and her a muffled yelling and what sounded like struggling. I went over to a supply closed and I saw Nyx tied up. She looked at me, she tried speaking but she had been gagged. When I removed the ropes and cloth gag from her mouth she looked at me. "thank you Kalona." She said "what happened?" I was her getting ready to call you but the darkness attacked me and tied me up and left me in the closet. I sent the message trying to cal you to my aid. Looks like it caught on to my plan and decided to take my form to try and deceive you." I smiled "didn't work at all now did it?" I said and she smiled "no" I sighed "Kalona there is something me and Erebus need to give you." She said and I looked at her "what is it?" I asked "turn around and you will see." A familiar voice said "Erebus?" he looked at me and then I turned and looked him in the eyes. "Kalona this sword is forged from light it's self. It will not kill the priestess but will harm her and weaken her enough for you to get her back here. Once we have her back in the temple we will perform the ritual to remove the darkness in her body." Erebus handed me the sword and Nyx smiled at me. she said "Kalona this sword will strike down creatures of darkness. Not those possessed by it." She said and her and Erebus disappeared. I sighed and knelt down. I was wishing Zoey was back here with me. Not possessed by the darkness.**


	14. relealing chapter

_**Ok don't say anything! I know short chapter I meant it to be short. Kinda an inside look on how they found out about where they are an stuff. Stark was the one in the sack her father had carried to the car and crap. So shut up I don't want any complaints saying it was to short I don't care!**_

…

**Stark**

"**Eric….." "Ya?" I looked at him "how the fuck are you alive. From what I heard you should be dead!" "well I don't know one minute I am in the other word the next I am on the floor some guy in from of me smiling saying I will make a nice surprise. And then 3 days ago Zoey came down here and raped me." he said "whoa, whoa What?" he nodded "yep now may I asked why you are here Stark?" I sighed "well that man was Zoey's father, her real one. He is consumed in Darkness and he has somehow made Zoey Dark and well evil. So I am here as a spy telling Thanatos were I am and she will tell the other's." he looked at me "Thanatos? Isn't she the girl you brought back from Italy?" he asked "yep" I said "man she is cute, but how old is she?" I looked at him "oh I don't know that." He was silent for a minute or two. "so basically you're like James bond but without the never getting caught or tortured thing?" "yep" he looked at me "so Zoey is evil now, if so that explains the rape." "yes she is evil now shut up. Your still annoying, I wish you were dead again." **


	15. Battle and Salvation

_Haha yes finaly last chapter of the book. Well anyways it will be in general point of view no 1 character talks in there mind unless I make them. So ya this took less time than I thought it would__._._

**General point of view**

**Zoey stood there and looked at her father "we have been here for over three fucking hours! They are not coming!" Neferet screamed and Zoey turned "shut up" Zoey screamed and her father shushed her "Kalona is coming my dear. Would you like to fight him?" she looked over "yes father it sounds very fun and intresting." She smiled the trees moved and he came out. Kalona looked at her "Zoey" he looked at her and she smiled. Her father and Neferet vanished. She smiled down at him. she lunged at him and he put the sword up in defence. She growled "so you came ready for a fight." She laughed "Kalona" she laughed at him, he grabbed her arm and threw her to the ground. She gasped but brought her sword up and slashed his leg. She found a way to get to her feet. She looked him in the eyes "Kalona you cant beet me" she laughed more "I don't wish to beet you my love. I wish to save you." He said and she looked him in the eyes. "from what? KALONA I HAVE MORE POWER THEN NYX COULD EVER DO FOR ME! MY FATHER WAS RIGHT, THERE IS MORE POWER IN DARKNESS THAN IN LIGHT!" she laughed out and he looked down "yes but zoey think of our daughter." He said that and she dropped her guard. He ran to grab her but she regained the power she needed. She slashed at him. he gasped and she stared him down. "dont screw with me Kalona!" she screamed. The darkness was feeding her the power she needed. he finnaly slashed her chest causing her to stumble. He grabbed her around the wast and flew off.**

**When they reached the temple and Nyx looked at the two. He walked over and laid her in the circle of candles he looked down at her. "she will be ok let me cast the circle." The goddess said and Kalona backed away. Zoey laid there she growled at the woman above her "Zoey calm yourself." She said, the goddess began to recite the spell. She screamed, the darkness was being ripped from Zoey;s body. Kalona looked up, he hated seeing his love in pain. She looked over at him and then closed her eyes. "Zoey?" he walked over. Zoey's eyes fluttered opened "Kalona" she looked at him "are you ok my love?" he asked her and she sat up "ya but my head and chest hurt." She said "you will be fine my daughter, it is the pain where I pulled the darkness from your body." Zoey turned and saw Nyx standing there. Zoey gasped and Kalona smiled at her. "are you alright?" "ya just scared for a moment." She sighed and stood up "I love you" Kalona whispered into her ear " I love you too"**


End file.
